Derecho de vida
by Momoyo20
Summary: La música era mi forma de vivir, me a llevado a conocer persona y lugares me ha dado todo lo que deseaba en la vida, me guió a su lado, ahora nuestras vidas están unidas o así debería ser, tenemos derecho a estar juntas y peleare por ello...
1. Acto Final

TCHAIKOVSKY

El lago de los cisnes, al escuchas las notas iniciales mi mirada se dirige a ese punto especifico del local y ahí esta ella dando vueltas una tras otra mientras la gente mira embelesada la pantalla, por obvias razones no todas las tomas son de ella pero se donde fijar mi vista, ahora entiendo su negativa a darme detalles sobre su actuación de esta noche.  
La música, esa música en especial embota mis sentidos y mirarla, oh mi dios!  
-Vaya eso fue hermoso, no es verdad?-Me dice una mujer mayor a mi lado que me tiende una servilleta, fue hasta ese momento que me percate que de una lágrima deslizar e sobre mi mejilla  
-Si, lo fue-Respondo levantándome del banco que me ha sostenido durante las ultimas dos horas  
-Ya se va, aun no termina el espectáculo-Me dice la mujer, yo le regalo una sonrisa  
-Para mi si que ah terminado-Digo casi sin voz, la mujer parece no escucharme y apunto esta de hacerme una pregunta pero la voz del narrador llama su atención de nuevo a la pantalla.

Me deslizo entre las personas que enajenadas miran la pantalla con alegría, las cosas han cambiado desde hace tan poco, pensar que hace un par de años atrás ella y yo habíamos bebido justo en este local y acordamos que nos presentaríamos como voluntarias para el espectáculo de esta noche, pero cuando la convocatoria se dio a conocer me di cuenta que no podría participar en un circo de cinismo que se mostraría al mundo, suspirando me coloco la gabardina doy una ultima mirada y salgo del local.

Las calles frías me recibieron con una gélida brisa que me obligo a levantar el cuello de mi gabardina, comencé a caminar mientras me ponía los guantes, parecía que la imagen de Michiru iluminada con ese tono azul se había tatuado en mi retina, pues cada vez que mis párpados se cerraban la veía de nuevo, agite mi cabeza intentando despejarme, sacando los audífonos pensé que quizá distrayendo mi mente con algo menos glorioso que Tchaikovsky sería una solución.

La musica se inyecta a travez de mis oídos hacia mi cerebro, siento mis mejillas calientes y mi cuerpo pesadoy torpe a causa del alcohol consumido

-Hey putto-Grito un hombre, el adjetivo llamo mi atención y a medias voltee el rostro topándome con un grupo de cinco hombres bebiendo cerveza sobre la acera de enfrente, seguí mi camino sin presentar mas atención

-Te hablo a tipPutto- volvió a gritar, era estúpido y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

Gracioso era escuchar aquel acento tan característico de las personas de este lugar al pronunciar ese insulto en español, aquella palabra se había hecho medianamente popular gracias a una canción que se titulaba así, "puto" lo estúpido de todo eso era que si bien aquel insulto se usaba para dirigirse de manera ofensiva a las personas homosexual en la canción se referían al "puto" como a cualquier persona cobarde y aun mas estúpido era que muchos homofóbicos habían tomado esta palabra para formar parte de su repertorio de insultos, pero tal parece que todos los homofóbicos solo se viven con ayuda de una neurona y pedirles que entiendan este tipo cosas seria demasiado para ellos.

Me reí de mi propia cavilación, mi estado etílico me volvía mas risueña y algo idiota, camine apenas un par de pasos mas cuando escuche de nuevo la voz del hombre.

-Acaso no me escuchas gay-una carcajada general de los hombres siguió -¿Quieres saber que es un verdadero hombre?-

Me detuve y voltee hacia ellos sabia que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era quizás lo mas estupido que había y haría en toda mi vida, ellos eran cinco yo estaba sola y ebria, aunque bien podría correr, era buena en eso, si bien no me hubiese inclinado por la música me dedicaría de lleno al atletismo, la gente solía decir que podría haber tenido un puesto en el equipo nacional, ellos no me alcanzarían

-Seria algo interesante, pero ya que solo veo a un grupo de idiotas ebrios prefiero seguir en la ignoranciar- seguí mi camino esperando el momento para soltar la carrera

CRASH!

Alguno de ellos había arrojado su cerveza al suelo y seguido de ello los demás le imitaron, la tercera botella se estrellaba en el suelo cuando yo ya les llevaba calle y media de delantera

-Maldita lesbiana de porquería-  
-Párate perra-Una botella, paso rozándome la cabeza pero yo seguí corriendo sin mirar que tan cerca o lejos estaban, sentía mis pies pesados y el aire helado me cortaba los pulmones, sus pasos resonaban como cascos de caballos, estaba demasiado mareada pero la adrenalina me impedía parar

-Putto-Gritaron ya mas lejos de mi  
-Es puta imbécil-le grite volteando el rostro para darme cuenta que tan lejos estaban, solo dos seguían en la carrera pero apenas con aliento sonríe ante el hecho, olvidando así una regla fundamental en las carreras

"Siempre mantener tu vista al frente"

Resbale con un charco congelado, caí de costado sobre mi hombro y mi cabeza golpeo con fuerza la banqueta -Mierda- masculle ante el impacto, mi teléfono callo lejos desconectado de los audífonos dejando escucha así la música que había estado reproduciendo

-Rápido-Escuche a lo lejos, intente levantarme pero todo me daba vueltas  
-Eres una perra muy rápida- alguien me sujeto del cuello de la chaqueta obligando a levantarme solo para propinar me un golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aire, me doble sosteniendo mi estomago y un puño se impacto contra mi rostro y una vez mas caí al suelo, escuche los apresurados pasos llegar hasta el lugar donde estábamos, con respiraciones largas y forzadas todos recuperaban el aliento incluyéndome

-Una maldita difícil de alcanzar-dijo uno de ellos  
-Pero ya la tenemos aquí verdad-Sujetándome del cabello me obligó a levantar el rostro  
-Ahora vas a repetirnos lo que dijiste antes maldita chupa vaginas-  
-Que a ti te guste chupar penes no es mi problema- respondí la sonrisa del tipo desapareció y enseguida su puño se impacto sobre mi ojo y mi nariz, sin dejar de sujetarme el cabello, un segundo golpe seguido de un tercero, tiro con mas fuerza de mi cabello obligándome a ponerme de pie, y en cuánto lo estuve lance una patada a su entre pierna que no se esperaba de inmediato callo al suelo con un aullido de dolor.

-Perra- Grito uno que se lanzo sobre mi intentando golpearme un vez mas, lo esquive pero alguien me sujeto del cuello con una llave, impulsándome hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante con todo mi peso y el de mi captor logre arrojarlo al suelo y con suerte los pies de este golpearon a otro en su camino.

Mi vista era borrosa y reaccionaba por instinto como animal herido, esquive un par de golpes mas pero eran dos contra mi, y uno de ellos me volvió a golpear el rostro de lleno en la mandíbula y una vez mas en el piso, los golpes y patadas se extendía por todo el cuerpo, la música seguía los insultos también, escuche el tronar de un par de mis huesos escupí tanta sangre que no creí que fuera solo mía, pero lo era, quería que pararan, solo atinaba a cubrir mi cabeza lo mas que podía, no podía dar un respiro sin casi ahogarme con mi propia saliva y el poco aire quedaba en mis pulmones salía de mi a causa de los golpes, me encontré vomitando y llorando, me sujete a la uno de los pies que me atacaban.

-No me toques maldita lesbiana-Recibí un fuerte pisotón sobre la cabeza seguido de tres más solté de la pierna me cubrí de nuevo, los golpes no paraban.  
-Que sucede allí? - Fue milagroso oír una voz diferente a lo lejos, los golpes se estuvieron de pronto -Pregunte que sucede?-

Que sucede?, dios es que acaso no lo sabe, sucede que es febrero del 2014 tengo 27 años soy una lesbiana y estamos en Rusia, es es lo que sucede.


	2. Obertura

En la niñez las cosas siempre en más fáciles, juegos, amigos, escuela y familia.  
Mi madre hija de un ex capitán de la marina inglesa, es una compositora reconocida en el país, siempre viví rodeada de artistas del J-pop desde que tengo memoria, mi padre era un instructor físico, de origen Australiano llego a Japón desde los 10 años y nunca se fue, solía salir a correr con el todas las mañanas, es algo que aun hago hoy día, aprendí a tocar el piano desde muy pequeña, a los seis años lo hacia con una gran soltura, y ya tenia algunas composiciones de mi autoría y gracias al trabajo de mi madre obtuve gran y rápido reconocimiento mediático, logre grabar un disco, aparecía en programas de tv, daba conciertos y hacia duetos con grandes artistas pop.

Era una niña disciplinada para algunas cosas, mi carácter extrovertido solía traerme problemas con mis profesores y con mis propios padres que se vieron obligados a delegar mi tutoría a mis 13 años a mi abuelo, todo comenzó cuando durante un campamento de trabajo con la banda Yuzu, quienes estaban en proyecto de composición para su siguiente álbum mi madre me descubrió ebria con uno de los integrantes, aquello solo había sido el comienzo, una pequeña represaría por parte de mis padres y la cosa se salió de control cuando trabaje junto a los Three Lights, siendo el mayor de ellos con solo 15 años éramos demasiado jóvenes y famosos teniendo todo un año en gira con la mínima supervisión el medio del espectáculo me comenzaba a enganchar como a muchos, mi abuelo se encargo de alejarme de esos malos paso a su "modo".

Mi abuelo me había forzado a participaba muy continuamente en competencias deportivas, durante los siguientes años sin dejar de lado la música, practique karate y judo y gane algunos torneos de estas disciplinas, conforme iba creciendo mis perspectivas cambiaron y mi abuelo enfermo y murió, volví con mis padres y llego una invitación para adicionar para la filarmónica de Japón ya para ese entonces estaba ranqueada en 5° lugar a nivel nacional en carrera de 100 metros planos, y tenia la posibilidad de competir para calificar a las olimpiadas y todo antes de cumplir los 16

Tenia la posibilidad de tener un futuro prosperó no en una si no en dos carreras con grandes gratificaciones, pero mientras todos se preguntaban y algunos hasta apostaban que es lo que escogería, yo siempre lo supe.

No importaba si me encontraba trotando en alguna pista, o practicando algunos golpes en el dojo, si comía, me bañaba o hasta dormía, en mi cabeza había música, melodías que se formaban, que trascendían a mi persona, eso es lo que era yo.

El arte estaba en mi, amaba la belleza de las artes quizá por eso no fue de extrañar el que prefiriera una compañía femenina como pareja que una masculina, gracias a dios mi abuelo no vivió para verme de la mano de mi primer novia, si bien mis padres eran personas muy accesibles aun así tuvieron algunas dificultades en asimilar del todo mi sexualidad, pero con el tiempo todo eso quedo atrás.

Aun en ese tiempo todo parecía ser tan fácil, algunas de mis composiciones habían trascendido a nivel internacional y fui invitada a dar un concierto en Nueva York al cumplir los 18 y en Australia ese mismo año, mientras mis composiciones lograban llegar a los primeros lugares de listas de popularidad de Japón, los ceros en mi cuenta bancaria iban creciendo, estaba tan orgullosa de mi, no solo por recibir el reconocimiento, si no por el hecho de saber que las personas disfrutaban de aquello que a mi me gustaba hacer.

En ese entonces ya estaba rodeada del glamour del espectáculo, de mi propio glamour, y las chicas venían a mi como abejas a ala miel, debo reconocer que no era solo por mi talento musical, pues aunque bien soy Japonesa no cuento con los rasgos tan característicos de mi nacionalidad, pues mi cabellera es rubia como la de mi padre y mis ojos verdes como los mi abuelo sumado el hecho de que mi 1.80 de estatura y mi cuerpo atlético y andrógino llamaba mucho la atención de hombres y mujeres por igual.

Vivía el momento, le componía la música y bailaba con el, realmente disfrutaba de todo lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo y lo aprovechaba al máximo, por eso a mis 23 años cuando me llego una invitación a presentarme para formar parte de la orquesta del ballet ruso no lo dude ni un segundo y partí a Rusia deseosa de demostrar de que era yo capas.

-Japonesa?-

Estaba en la fila de una cafetería cuando al quitarme los audífonos escuche la conversación de un par de bailarinas frente mío  
-Si así es, solo si el rumor es verdad-  
-De que rumor hablan Akeila - Pregunte metiendo mi cabeza entre ellas, aun en este país solía ser un poco mas alta que el resto de las mujeres sobre todo de las bailarina, ambas chicas se separaron y dieron media vuelta para encarar al intruso

-Harruka, cariño no te habíamos visto- Saludo la joven de nombre Akeila apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia  
-Tu indiferencia me rompe el corazon -Bromeo la rubia  
-Eres todo un caso-Replico la compañera quien avanzo en la fila  
-Mi estimada Katja por que insisten en ser tan crueles conmigo-  
-Bueno, no me agrada que la gente se entrometa en conversaciones privadas-  
.Tienes razón mis modales son espantosos, me disculpo- dijo Haruka poniendo su mano sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, Akeila río y se acomodo un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja -Ahora bien, volviendo al tema-  
-Insufrible Tenoh, insufrible- Comento Katja haciendo caso omiso y pidió su bebida  
-Veras al parecer hay una japonesa que hará audición la semana entrante- relato Akeila  
-Audicion? Pero esta temporada ya no habría audiciones-Haruka pidió su café y mientras las tres chicas esperaban su orden Akeila prosiguió con el relato  
-Si, así se suponía pero...- La chica negó con las cabeza y se hundió en su vaso de café, la rubia notó como las mejillas de su interlocutora se tenían de rojo, confundida dirigió su mirada a Katja quien agito su mano como espantando una mosca  
-Me estoy perdiendo de algo, hace unos días escuche algo de estas audiciones -  
-No son audiciones, es una audición, solo una-Especifico Katja  
-No entiendo nada, hace unos días decían que iban a cambiar de coreógrafo otra vez, luego que iban a cancelar la temporada, después que van a hacer adiciones, ahora una audición y una japonés alguien me quiere explicar el rumor de esta semana - Pregunto la rubia curiosa  
-Tenia planeado decírtelo el día de hoy mi querida Haruka-Una cálida voz con un acento totalmente diferente a mis interlocutoras nos interrumpió lo que me obligo a gira me y percátame de que la directora y nuestra jefa estaba parada (al parecer desde no hacia mucho) detrás de nosotras escuchando parte de nuestra conversación -Buenos días tengan-Saludo la recién llegada -Sera mejor que se den prisa o llegaran tarde a ensayo señoritas, Haruka cariño me acompañas-  
-Claro Florence- Automáticamente me puse de pie nos vemos- Me despedí con un gesto de cabeza de ambas chicas y seguí a la mujer

Florence Laborda era la directora del instituto de ballet ruso, tenia poco de haber obtenido el puesto apenas un par de años, ella era una francesa que en sus años de juventud había conformado parte del elenco de este ballet, con sus cuarenta y tantos años es una mujer hermosa e imponente fue ella quien me dio la oportunidad de presentar mi propia composición.

-Y bueno que sucede con todo lo que las chicas están diciendo?-Con ella era mas fácil comunicarme a diferencia del ruso que tenía poco tiempo de hablar, el francés era mi tercer lengua nativa, por decirlo de alguna manera además que era un idioma que encantador y melodioso, a diferencia del ruso o de mi añorado japonés que son idiomas un tanto guturales  
-Cariño no te importa si hablamos en mi oficina, hace un frío glaciar y realmente no me apetece charlar en la calle-  
Sonreí ante sus palabras, realmente parecía que ninguna de las dos se podría jamás adaptar a este extremoso clima

Caminamos la dos calles restantes para llegar al teatro Mijáilovski saludando aquí y allá en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos en su oficina, una habitación sencilla y amplia, decorada con un par de cuadros representando alguna clase o una puesta en escena pero de sus cuatro muros aquel que a mi mas me encantaba era el collage que un ex amante (fotógrafo ) le había obsequiado, varias fotos de ella en diferentes ángulos y diferentes lugares, un excelentes trabajo fotográfico que no me cansaba de observar

-Quieres tomar asiento?-Pregunto mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero  
-No por el momento- Sonreí mientras paseaba por la habitación -Así que... Harás audiciones?- Pregunté  
-Sabes es sorprendente lo rápido que se esparcen los rumores, no importa en que parte del mundo estés, en todos lados es igual- Con una sonrisa cómplice bebió de se vaso  
-El mundo dejaría de ser mundo sin rumores, pero enserio, que sucede, supongo que no me pediste venir a tu oficinas sólo para hablar de cosas ya por demás sabidas-  
-Que tanto te fueron esas chicas?-  
-Nada que no me halla dicho Eveshka Lyuha y otras tantas, aunque son las primeras en mencionare una japonesa realmente no sabia que tan cierto eran los rumores y todo esto me hace preguntarme, debo esta preocupada? -  
- Sabes se rumoreaba que dormías con Eveshka, y es por eso que le di el papel principal -  
-E ignoras mi pregunta, ya he dejado en claro aquello no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran pero como siempre la reputación es lo único que importa de las personas les este país, ella a demostrado capacidad y talento, sin contar que duerme con tu jefe de la mesa directiva, por ahora yo solo me estoy concentrando en el trabajo-  
- Como sabes eso? -  
- Entre mas tiempo pasa en este medio - Contesto la rubia levantando los hombros y bebiendo su café  
-Eso es bueno- Me sonrió de manera condescendiente lo que comenzó a levantar sospechas tome asiento frente a ella  
- Volviendo a nuestra conversación veras quien hará la audición es una ex alumna mía, le impartí clases en el instituto de bellas artes de Francia, su talento es notable-  
-Y me estas diciendo esto porque?-  
-Ella tomara el papel principal-  
- eso molestara a alguien -  
- Tu no lo estas?-  
-si buscas a alguien que se moleste, le estas informando a la rubia equivocada-Le dije con una sonrisa ella parecía no comprender mi nulo interés en su noticia -Mira, yo confió en tu buen juicio, si quieres poner al vago del callejón de a lado como el principal por mi hazlo yo no se nada sobre el ballet- Florence me miro con escepticismo

-Deacuerdo se muy poco sobre ballet yo solo escribí una simple historia con una extraordinaria música, la coreografía y los bailarines son cosa tuya, pero estoy preocupada por ti-  
-Por mi?-  
-Florance, estas haciendo muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo y no creo que toda la gente este deacuerdo, ya tienen a una francesa como directora general, a una japonesa dirigiendo la música y presentando un nuevo ballet, un coreógrafo italiano y ahora como bailarina principal sustituyes a la favorita de tu jefe por una desconocida que de nueva cuenta es japonesa-  
-En realidad es rusa-  
-Como dices?-  
-Que no deberías estar preocupada por mi, su nombre es Michiru Ianeshka -  
-No me suena mucho como un nombre ruso-  
-No efectivamente no lo es-La mujer me sonrió como si se encontrara frente a un niño demasiado perspicaz -Su padre es embajador y muy buena amigo del director general de artes rusas-  
-Oh- Me limite a decir comprendiendo  
-Si, "oh" el director Tolpok me pidió que le hiciera una audición a Michiru para el papel principal de esta temporada-  
-Así que una rusa con conexiones diplomáticas y políticas nivela las cosas aquí-  
-No del todo cariño-  
-Aquí viene mi noticia mala no es verdad?-  
-Reducirán la temporada-  
-Que tanto?-  
-Solo serán dos semanas aquí y cuatro países por visitar-  
-Vaya eso es...-  
- Japón no esta incluido -  
- Enserio - Resople  
-Pensé que estarías furiosa- Me dijo al ver mi casi nula reacción  
- Con la furia de mis fans y mi propia madre será suficiente sin contar la inconformidad y molestia de tus bailarinas, ya habrá enojo en este lugar como para que yo la incremente, además yo no esperaba que me permitieran llegar tan lejos- Sonreí a mi interlocutora que hizo lo mismo  
-A veces olvido que tu haz vivido toda tu vida en este medio-  
-Créeme no es algo que debas envidiar, bien si esos es todo- Me puse de pie despidiéndome de Florence  
-Bueno realmente me gustaría que estuvieras en la audición y me dieras tu opinión-  
-Estaré encantada de conocer el maremoto que azotara nuestras tranquilas aguas por ahora me despido tengo un ensayo que atender, hablar con mi agente, comentar mi no gira en Japón por internet y esperar la llamada de mi madre pidiéndome por milésima vez que regrese a casa -  
- Un día muy atareado -  
- Día? Eso lo haré antes de que acabe la mañana me retiro, disfruta tu café –

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Señores esto es un gran desperdicio de mi tiempo- Haruka miraba a todos los músicos frente a ella que parecían fastidiados  
- Esas cuerdas simplemente están muy... - Tratando de encontrar el termino la rubia agitaba sus manos con lentitud -Flojas - Termino diciendo exasperada por no dar una palabra adecuada - Ustedes son buenos músicos , excelentes músicos y esto es plano, es simple es... cansancio, mucho cansancio y necesitamos proyectar energía -  
- Tenoh lo estás llevando muy a prisa es el quinto ensayo – Le comento un de los músicos más cercanos a ella  
_- "Pensé que los rusos eran más constantes" -_ Pensó la rubia pero se guardó su comentario  
- Tienes razón les estoy exigiendo más de lo que son capaces de realizar _-"Diablos eso no sonó mejor"-_ Se dijo a si misma

Un hombre de unos 40 y tantos se levantó molesto se acercó a la rubia y le tendió su fagot  
- Hazlo tú - Le gruñó con aspereza  
Haruka no era muy fanática de los instrumentos de viento no se le dan del todo bien sin contar la dificultad que representaba tocar el fagot, ella prefería los instrumentos de cuerda pero aceptó el reto del hombre y toco la parte más dramática que a su vez era la más participativa para este instrumento y es donde el músico había presentado dificultades al ejecutarla.

Todos miraron y escucharon su interpretación en la cual solo tuvo tres fallas mínimas a falta de aire, al terminar la rubia le devolvió el instrumento que el hombre no tomo el solo dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Haruka tomo la batuta deposito el instrumento en el lugar de esta e indico  
- Desde el comienzo señores -  
Mientras tanto dos mujeres miraban el ensayo desde la entrada del salón

- Vaya es demandante - Comento una joven de cabello largo color mar  
- Ya conoces la disciplina japonesa Michiru - Cometo Florence  
- Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás - Refutó Michiru  
- Bueno que te parece la música? -  
- Intrigante - Dijo y se retiró del lugar y salió al pasillo, Florance le siguió ya estando en privado en la oficina de la mujer esta continuo la conversación  
- Por que tenías tantas ganas de ver a Tenoh -  
- Bueno escuche la mayor parte de mi niñez sobre ella, no había programa de televisión donde no la invitaran o escuela de música donde no diera un recital, ella fue una celebridad en mi niñez en Japón además me sentí curiosa y un tanto nerviosa estará presente en mi audición y este es su primer ballet -  
Con una sonrisa condescendiente Florencen comento  
- Falta aun una hora para la audición quisiera comenzar a calentar si no hay problema -  
- Michiru -Florence tomo las manos de la joven entre las de ella - Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto, tu padre se encargó que seas la protagonista de esta temporada -  
- Se que estas molesta -  
- A nadie le gusta que le obliguen -  
- Me disculpo por adelantado por las molestias de todos y créeme no eres la única obligada en este asunto -

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Es todo por hoy - Haruka despidió a los músicos que comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos poco a poco, la rubia sospechaba que la orquesta estaba tratando de hacerla quedar mal, sabia de algunos que estaban molestos con su puesto de esa temporada y no dudaba que estuvieran tocando mal a propósito pero ella se llevaba bien con la mayoría, quizás si estuviera exigiendo demasiado.

- Con mil infiernos - Haruka se encontraba sentada sola en el salón mientras analizaba la situación y no fue hasta que sintió el vibrar de su celular que reacciono

"Donde estas solo te estamos esperando a ti"  
De: Florence

- La audición - se recordó la rubia y salió disparada

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Llegue al auditorio y note que pocas personas estaban sentadas a una distancia prudente del escenario para poder admirar con mayor atención, más atrás y algo ocultos vislumbre a un grupo disperso de bailarines que cuchicheaban entre ellos, apresure el paso baje las escaleras.

Sobre el escenario una joven se encontraba en el suelo haciendo algunos estiramientos, disculpándome por mi tardanza, Florence se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos en el recinto, la joven en el escenario también se puso en pie y espero.

-Cuando gustes puedes comenzar- Indico la mujer y volvió a su asiento, fije mi vista a la joven y no fue hasta ese momento que le reconocí…


End file.
